Euclid Square Mall
Euclid Square Mall is a shopping mall in Euclid, Ohio, United States. It was opened in 1977 as a regional mall with two anchor stores: local chains Higbee's, and May Co. It is now owned by (and in redevelopment with) the Japanese company Kabushiki Gaisha ABS. History Euclid Square Mall was developed by Jacobs, Visconi & Jacobs; it opened in March 1977 on the site of a former Chase Brass & Copper Co. tubing mill. Originally, the mall comprised more than ninety-two inline tenants, with May Co. and Higbee's as its anchor stores. Higbee's was acquired by Dillard's in 1992. May Co. was consolidated into another division of the parent company, Kaufmann's, a year later. The property at Euclid Square Mall also contains 5 outparcels which included a Toys R Us, Dollar Bank, Stop & Shop, Red Lobster a convenience plaza, and another bank. The Dollar Bank parcel was torn down in 2014. The other 4 outparcels are either vacant or functioning as storage facilities by the current owner. In 1997, expansion plans were announced for a new Kaufmann's to open at Richmond Town Square, another nearby mall. These plans caused rumors that the Kaufmann's at Euclid Square would close, and by 1998, the Kaufmann's at Euclid Square was closed. By late 1997, Zamias Enterprises of Pennsylvania acquired Euclid Square Mall from its then-owners, Metropolitan Life Insurance. Under Zamias' ownership, several redevelopment plans were considered for the mall, including the possibility of converting it into a power centre. Occupancy at the mall began to drop before the mall was sold by Zamias. The Dillard's store was converted to Dillard's Outlet by 2002, the store's upper level was closed off. In early 2004, a collection of outlet vendors known as Outlets USA moved into the former Kaufmann's space. Outlets USA was shuttered in 2006, as the mall's owner thought that the outlet vendors were not "a good blend of merchants and tenants". A proposal was made in late 2006 to include the largely vacant mall property as part of a reconstruction of an abandoned industrial park located nearby. In September 2013 Dillard's Outlet closed when the store's lease ended. The mall is 632,043 square feet. The land is being expanded in order to build Cabelas's, Bass Pro Shops Outdoor World, and Dick's Sporting Goods stores. The building mostly was filled with 24 churches, making the mall unusable for secular people. In 2016, Kabushiki Gaisha ABS bought the mall from it's current owners, and are in the process of redeveloping it. The churches were swiftly evicted, and a large-scale renovation is now underway. Half of the mall's ownership was split between other companies, which included Loveboat Hospitality International, Luke Sams Corporation, BigSpin Corporation, and CEC-ABS Entertainment Concepts. Tenants Anchor stores * Kmart * Kmart Clearance Center of Ohio * JCPenney * Kohl's * Chuck E. Cheese's * Child World Other stores * Magic Mart * Justice * Brothers * 77 Kids (inside American Eagle Outfitters) * American Eagle Outfitters * Hot Topic * Play It Again Sports * Bass Pro Shops Outdoor World * Cabela's * Dick's Sporting Goods Family entertainment * Chuck E. Cheese's * Sky Zone * Circus Playhouse & Food Emporium Food court * Judd's Chicken Country (KFC) * Moe's Southwest Grill * Dairy Queen Grill & Chill * Tim Hortons * Panda Express * Subway * Pizza Pizza * McDonald's * Arthur Treacher's Fish & Chips * Mancino's Pizza & Grinders * Euclid Wok 'n Pizza Seasonal stores * Spirit Halloween (Using the old Red Lobster restaurant outpost, operated during November and October, used as mall storage during the other months except December) * Toys "R" Us Holiday Express (Using the old Red Lobster restaurant outpost, operated during December, used as mall storage during the other months) * Halloween City (Using the old Dog House space) REST TBA!!! Other * PBS Kids-funded playground (in the style of the one at Forest Fair Village in Forest Park, Ohio) * Playplace (inside McDonald's) * Euclid Square Mall RC Park REST TBA!!! Category:Malls Category:Ohio Category:United States Category:Kabushiki Gaisha ABS